


eggs, french toast and kisses

by sparkleseungs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, breakfast with jilix!, domestic! jilix, implication of mature themes but very slight, mentions chan, mentions of hickies, neck kisses, producer! jisung, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleseungs/pseuds/sparkleseungs
Summary: Han Jisung, the person who lived on instant ramen and packaged sandwiches for almost 2 months straight was cooking. Felix’s black oversized shirt from the night before engulfs the boy, leaving his collarbones and the tops of his shoulders exposed. Jisung’s boxers cover only the top half of thighs, leaving the skin of his smooth legs bare for Felix’s eyes to run all over.or,Jilix being domestic for 1100 plus words
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 13
Kudos: 190





	eggs, french toast and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> helllllllooooo!! this is my first time writing jilix and i got inspired by theri cooking vlive where felix was standing behind jisung while he cooked and i just knew i had to write this! this is more bite sized so it can be read as a break from reality :") enjoy!

The first thing Felix was expecting to see when he first opened his eyes that morning was his boyfriend with his mouth wide open, a trail of drool leaking from his mouth and falling into an already growing puddle of saliva. But instead, an empty space greets him, the disheveled sheets strewn aside in haste. 

Confused, he trudges to the kitchen of their 2 room apartment, Felix has to blink a couple of times before he can even begin to believe what lay before him. 

Han Jisung, the person who lived on instant ramen and packaged sandwiches for almost 2 months straight was cooking. Felix’s black oversized shirt from the night before engulfs the boy, leaving his collarbones and the tops of his shoulders exposed. Jisung’s boxers cover only the top half of thighs, leaving the skin of his smooth legs bare for Felix’s eyes to run all over. On his feet were his Doraemon slides he purchased from a street stall just a few days ago. A smile graces Felix’s face before he can think of anything else. 

The smell of eggs and bacon wafts inviting Felix’s nose, and his stomach grumbles impatiently. He tiptoes until he is right behind his unsuspecting boyfriend who is humming softly to the ballads he put on the speaker not too long ago. As he is about to scare the living shit out of his boyfriend, the said boyfriend speaks.

“I know you are there Lix.” Jisung teases, flipping the french toast to the other side.

Felix ducks to the other side just in time before Jisung can turn his head to catch the boy in his act. They do this several more times before Felix runs out of luck and swerves just to meet Jisung right in the eye. They sparkle with joy. 

“Morning, it seems like I got you.”

“Morning.” Felix rests his hand on the small of Jisung’s back and rubs affectionately.

“Your tea’s on the counter,” Jisung gestures to the cup that was sitting right next to them with his head, his hands busy with the cooking. 

“Thank you, baby,” Felix sneaks a chaste kiss on the apple of Jisung’s cheek and reaches over to grab the mug. The warm tea chases away the chilly sensation that danced on Felix’s palms not too long ago, as well as his insides the moment he took a small sip. Two sugars and a dash of milk; just the way he liked it. 

“I’m surprised to see you up so early, I thought the studio would only open up later? And you’re cooking?”

“You really want me to burn the french toast?” Jisung teases. Felix can only see the back of Jisung’s messy bed head, but a mental image of him grinning from ear to ear appears in Felix’s wandering mind. 

“Knowing you, you were gonna burn it without my help anyway.” Felix traces his fingertips on the cool marble of their countertop, observing Jisung from afar. 

“I will neither agree nor disagree with that statement.” Was all he said with a tiny shrug of his shoulders. 

Felix glides toward the boy and proceeds to snake his arms around Jisung’s itty bitty waist. He then rests his chin on his shoulder. His lips move to press lingering kisses on the tan skin of Jisung’s exposed shoulder, eliciting a shower of giggles from the boy. Felix’s nearly has an aneurysm. 11 months and the boy still has such an effect on him. 

“Felix, I need to cook.” The smaller boy whines, based on the tone of his voice, and the way his heart pounds in his ribcage, Felix knows he enjoyed his touch and remains silent. 

He then peppers butterfly kisses on Jisung’s neck right where the already purpling bruises he left the night before were. Felix breathes in deep through his nose. Jisung smells like a mix of their freshly washed lavender-scented sheets and the musky cologne he had worn the previous night. Felix inhales once again, unable to get enough of how lovely his partner smells. 

“You can burn it for all I care, I could make a new batch for the two of us after,” Felix spoke into the crook of Jisung’s neck, causing another shiver to run down his lover’s spine. 

“I just wanna cook for you for once.” Jisung pouts sheepishly and pokes the toast childishly. 

“Okay baby, you cook.” Felix replies with a honey glazed voice where Jisung has no other choice but to continue. 

The two stay in that position for a period of time, enjoying the serenity that always came with each other’s presence. The only thing that cancels the white noise is the sound of the gas stove, the sizzling of the french toast Jisung was frying and the occasional flips of the toast. 

Jisung finishes and flips the toast onto a plate clumsily after a minute or so and they sit at the bar counter of the kitchen, feeding each other syrup soaked french toast accompanied with the bacon and eggs Jisung made. The toast was burnt slightly and the eggs were a bit too cooked for Felix’s taste, but it didn’t stop him from telling Jisung that it was the best breakfast he had ever had. 

Jisung punches Felix on the arm jokingly, “Very funny, 5-star Michellin.” That did not stop blood from rushing to his cheeks. 

“What time do you have to be at the studio today?” Felix asks, his mouth garbled with toast and eggs. Jisung just lets out a small giggle and thumbs away the excess syrup that planted itself on the edge of Felix’s lips. Felix’s ears warm at the sight of Jisung licking the syrup off his thumb. 

“11? Chan hyung wants us to work on the new song I was telling you about yesterday, still working on the kinks here and there.” Jisung finishes up his last drop of orange juice to wash down their heavy breakfast. 

Felix hums in response and begins to tap his hands along with the beat of the song. His eyes blur out of focus and all he could sense then is the mixture of soothing lofi beats and notes that is being played out of their shared speaker. 

“So means we have,” Felix's eyes trail off to the digital clock that sat right above the stove. “An hour? To spend before you have to go.”

“So what do you suggest we do genius?”

Felix shoots Jisung a devious grin, and for a split second, Jisung actually fears what Felix has in store for him. In the end, the two spend the rest of the hour or so watching Brooklyn nine nine on their tattered brown couch they got from GoodWill without an inch of space between them. Jisung makes a small comment every so often, his breath tickling the shell of Felix’s ear and he just snuggles further into his chest, chasing the warmth his precious boyfriend radiated. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter and feel free to dm me about the fic ! or any other fic @giggleseungs


End file.
